


i don't remember a lot of things but i remember how it felt to be with you

by melody_fox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Memory Loss, yayy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody_fox/pseuds/melody_fox
Summary: Kara wakes from her post Reign fight coma remembering almost nothing.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 23
Kudos: 199





	i don't remember a lot of things but i remember how it felt to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> hey hello it's me, back at it again with another idea i'll probably never finish. but hey, at least i'm getting this much out, that's a plus. better some than nothing at all.

Lena hasn’t seen Kara in a week. Not since the Christmas party at her apartment, but more specifically - and far more worryingly - not since Supergirl had fought Reign and lost. Both blondes have been missing for an entire week, and Lena’s suspicions about the possible correlation are eating away at her mind.

She first met both Kara and Supergirl on the same sunny day, under wildly different circumstances; once when one was saving her from a helicopter crash orchestrated by her psychotic brother, and the other in the safety of her new office in National City. And throughout the next year and a half, both women seemed to move in perfectly clumsy tandem through Lena’s life. 

Kara would ask Lena about her mother for an interview, and then that same day Supergirl would fly through the window to gently warn Lena to stay away from Lillian. 

Kara accepted Lena’s invitation to her gala, and Supergirl did as well, though with less enthusiasm. Yet at the party, Lena never saw both of them at the same time.

Kara would write an article defending Lena at the same time Supergirl would do everything in her power to help her.

Supergirl would save Lena’s life from countless goons sent from both Lex and Lillian time after time, and Kara was always there “as soon as she heard” to help pick up the pieces.

And if Lena is being honest, the only real difference between the two women is a pair of prescription-less glasses.

(Kara is not slick. Not one bit.)

And while Lena had once enjoyed the idea that Kara and Supergirl were the same person, that her goal of escaping the Luthor legacy was true for at least one of her friends, it now meant that whatever happened to Supergirl also happened to Kara.

_Kara_ was missing because _Supergirl_ was missing.

Lena takes the stairs to Kara apartment as slow as she can. Part of her is screaming go faster  _ go faster _ , demanding answers to that terrifying question, while the other half is begging her to turn around and let herself stay in denial, to let herself continue to think that maybe Kara  _ isn’t  _ Supergirl, maybe she’s just been too busy to text her.

Of course, neither of those are letting logic play a part in the screaming match, and so the idea that making it to the top of the stairs and knocking on the door might ultimately answer both questions goes ignored.

The door is ajar when she reaches it. 

Which is only a little bit weird. Kara never locks her door, and it annoys Lena to no end that she cares so little about security (factoring in the idea that Kara is Supergirl made the lack of safety-concern on Kara’s part make more sense, though it still didn’t ease Lena’s mind).

What’s  _ really  _ weird is what she overhears.

It’s Alex and Kara. Which, the sound of their voices calms Lena’s racing heart for only a moment before she registers what they’re saying.

“-and this is us, four years ago. We took that photo when we visited Niagara Falls after your college graduation,” Alex is saying. “And over here is your collection of cardigans, which is rather impressive, to be honest.” 

“I wear these?” Kara asks, and the rustle of clothes and hangers can be heard. Lena holds her breath, not quite ready to let the sisters know she’s here.

“Yeah, you look like a librarian. An adorable one, but still a librarian.” Alex is attempting to joke, to speak playfully as though nothing is wrong, but Lena can hear the strain in her voice, the way the inflections aren’t quite natural.

Something very wrong is going on here. 

Lena isn’t quite sure she wasn’t to know what.

“And who’s this?” Kara picks something up, and despite her reservations, Lena inches closer to the door.

Alex takes a moment before answering the question. “That’s Lena,” she murmurs. “She’s, uh- she’s your best friend.”

“But Winslow said  _ he  _ was my best friend.” Lena’s mind is spinning at a hundred miles per hour already but that sentence alone nearly stops her heart.

Kara  _ never  _ calls Winn “Winslow.” It’s too formal, too old for such a young personality like Winn Schott, and “it takes too long to say anyway,” Kara would say, even though they all knew the real reason for the nickname.

The same reason Lena still flinches when some people use her last name.

Some family ties would never be fully severed.

Alex responds, interrupting Lena’s inner dialogue. “It’s Winn-”

“-right, sorry,  _ Winn _ -”

“-but yeah. Besides, you can have more than one best friend.”

“Oh. Do you have more than one best friend?” Kara inquires, which is _ so weird _ because Kara and Alex tell each other everything. Those two are basically attached at the hip. There’s no way in hell that Kara  _ wouldn’t  _ know the basic information of who Alex’s best friends are.

Especially when  _ she’s  _ Alex’s best friend.

_ What the hell is going on? _

Before the older Danvers has time to respond to that unnerving question, Lena hears a sudden shift in the room, and Kara’s voice turns steely. “There’s someone at the door.”

“Kara, wait-”

_ Oh no _ . Lena freezes, unsure exactly what the best course of action is at the moment. Clearly, something very strange and confusing is going on in Kara’s apartment right now, and Lena can either stay here and figure it out by dealing with what promises to be a very awkward conversation, or she can run like the coward she is and wait until Kara approaches her herself.

Kara makes the decision for her by pulling the door all the way open and looking her up and down with a guarded eye.

Lena’s mouth opens and closes like a fish as she desperately tries to construct a coherent sentence to explain what’s going on, or to at least  _ say hi, dammit _ , but the fact that Kara is not looking at her as she usually does is completely throwing Lena for a loop.

Kara cocks her head to the side as she studies Lena’s face, and slowly, she brings her hand up to eye level.

Only then does Lena realize that she’s holding a picture frame. A small, polite smile comes on her face as she looks back and forth between the picture and Lena, apparently figuring something out.

“This is you, right?” she says finally, holding the photo out for Lena to confirm.

It’s the two of them alright. Kara took that photo in celebration one game night when the two of them had won charades spectacularly. Lena has a copy in her office at L-Corp. She’d recognize that photo anywhere, and she knows it’s one of Kara’s favorites too.

So why has she forgotten?

_ What the hell is going on? _

“Kara? What is going on?” she squeaks out.

Alex appears from behind Kara with a grimace on her face. 

“Alex-” Lena starts again.

“I can explain, just… come inside and I’ll get you a drink,” Alex sighs. “You’re gonna need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> will this be finished? who knows. it's quarantine hours, so i definitely have time, but do i have motivation? we'll see
> 
> love you all! thanks for reading!


End file.
